El Avión
by lolaarlo
Summary: Fic dedicado a mi querida Sandra, este fic es Cabin Preassure (Audiodrama en el que los personajes son: Carolyn, Capitán Martin Crieff, Primer Oficial Douglas Richardson y El Hijo de Carolyn, Arthur) y Sherlock. Espero que lo disfruten


Fic dedicado a mi querida Sandra, este fic es Cabin Preassure (Audiodrama en el que los personajes son: Carolyn, Capitán Martin Crieff, Primer Oficial Douglas Richardson y El Hijo de Carolyn, Arthur) y Sherlock. Espero que lo disfruten:

**El Avión:**

— Martin, tenemos que ir a Londres a recoger a alguien de vital importancia para la seguridad del país - Carolyn comentaba mientras Martin y Douglas jugaban al póker - Martin, escúchame. Es importante ir.

— Es mi mañana libre, bueno la de todos. Nos la diste libre antes - Carolyn se empezaba a mosquear cuando su hijo Arthur apareció - hola Arthur.

— Chicos, he oído que vamos a Londres. Vámonos ya, quiero visitar muchos sitios - Arthur parecía un turista encantado de visitar algo que no había visitado.

Carolyn miró a su hijo, a veces no entendía que iban a Londres por trabajo y no de turistas.

— Vamos Martin, ponte en marcha y tú Douglas también - Carolyn por ser la jefa era muy mandona.

— ¿Se puede saber a quién recogeremos? - Martin preguntó ya cansado de pelear con ella.

— A Sherlock Holmes - respondió poniendo en vereda y en su sitio a Douglas y Martin - sentaos todos, vamos a despegar en breve. Esto va por ti Arthur, siéntate y abróchate el cinturón.

Cuando todos estuvieron bien sentados y les dijeron que podían despegar a través de la torre de control lo hicieron.

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Londres que les correspondía 4 horas y media después.

— ¿A dónde habrá que llevarle? - preguntó Martin.

— A la India o Nepal - respondió Carolyn.

Mientras ellos esperaban, Sherlock estaba despidiéndose de John.

— No quiero que te marches - comentó el médico - quédate a mi lado.

— No puede ser - al detective se le partía el alma al verle así - es por la seguridad del país.

John contenía las lágrimas, no quería que Sherlock le viera llorar.

— Ya está - a John se le encendió la bombilla - me voy contigo.

Sherlock miró a John y luego le abrazó.

— Tú puedes ser tan romántico cuando te lo propones - John sonrió al escuchar aquello.

— Buenas Tardes, señor Holmes, tenemos ya el avión preparado para cuando usted quiera - Carolyn les interrumpió en un bonito momento.

— Gracias. En breves voy - Sherlock la observó haciendo sus deducciones mentales.

John seguía mirando a Sherlock lloroso y con ganas de saber si se podía ir con él o no.

— Dime - John se limpió las lágrimas.

— Ven aquí tonto - Sherlock agarró el brazo del médico haciendo que John se pegara a su cuerpo - te quiero y quiero lo mejor para ti. Quiero tú seguridad.

El detective cogió el mentón del ex- militar y luego le besó.

— Nunca me olvides, piensa en nuestro primer encuentro en nuestras escapadas para estar solos. Piensa en todo eso - John sentía unas ganas de dejarlo todo y subirse antes de que Sherlock se lo impidiera al avión.

— No seas pesada Carolyn, deja que nuestro pasajero se despida - Martin intentaba retener a Carolyn pero era imposible - hola John.

— Hola Martin - John saludó a su viejo amigo y luego volvió a mirar a Sherlock.

—Señor Holmes tenemos que irnos si o si - Carolyn llegaba a ser pesada.

— No me iré sin John - John levantó la cabeza y sonrió. Abrazó a Sherlock y le dio las gracias.

— Pues vamos - Carolyn mando a todos al avión.

John habló con Martin un rato y luego se pusieron rumbo a Nepal.

— Te vas a aburrir en Nepal - John negaba.

— Abriré una clínica médica barata y ganaré dinero. A su vez podremos tener casos como los que teníamos en Londres. Incluso pueden llegar a ser más interesantes que los de allí - Sherlock sonrió y luego apoyó su cabeza entre las piernas de John.

Iba a ser un viaje largo y un viaje alegre con su mejor amigo allí. John se sintió agraciado de tener a Sherlock a su lado y sobre todo de poder vivir con él en otro país y empezar de cero.

**Espero que os haya gustado el fic Cabin Preassure y Sherlock, sobre todo espero que te haya gustado Sandra. Podéis dejar Review.**


End file.
